


Addicted

by satanchangedmypresets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bottom Castiel, Frottage, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash, Top!Cas, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanchangedmypresets/pseuds/satanchangedmypresets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny knew that Castiel belonged to Dean, and so he swore the first time would be the last. No matter how much he wanted, he could never have the angel. But in the end, Dean was too oblivious, Castiel too needy, and Benny far, far too addicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time - Purgatory

The first time it happened was in Purgatory. 

Dean had all but collapsed against the nearest tree, blade tucked against his chest, and Benny watched as Castiel ran a quick ward around the area. The angel was full of surprises, and he wasn't as weak as he tried to make himself appear to be. 

Benny was sitting against a tree, watching the angel curiously, and trying to ignore the way the angel's heart pounded in his chest, mineral-rich elixir pumping just beneath the skin. The smell of the angel had long since overwhelmed Dean's normal humanity, and Benny was aching for a taste. 

Just one taste.

It had happened suddenly. Castiel had paused between them, looking fondly at where Dean lay asleep, and then he was crossing the space to Benny with determined strides, straddling him and landing heavy in his lap and Benny fought the urge to groan when the angel grabbed his jaw and tilted his head up for a desperate, hungry kiss. He could taste the blood rushing to Castiel's lips as capillaries broke beneath the skin, giving them that rosy, kiss-bruised look, and the heady rush of warm blood threatened to send him sky-high. 

Arousal coiled in his stomach, but Benny wasn't alive enough for a hard-on, not yet. He hadn't had a decent meal in decades, but that didn't stop Castiel. He guided Benny's hands underneath the worn trenchcoat and beneath the well-stained scrubs. 

"Please," Castiel murmured into his lips. "Touch me." 

Understanding clicked in his mind and Benny surged up, pinning Castiel to the rough forest floor. He shoved the once-white top up to bunch under Castiel's arms, lavishing the lightly tanned skin revealed with all the worshipful attention it deserved. 

Castiel was alone, and so very tired of it. Benny knew exactly how he felt. His hands were rough against Castiel, trying to push through the skin so the fiery creature beneath could feel it. 

It was a scrape. Just a scrape from the fall onto the ground, but Benny found it and curled his tongue around it. He felt Castiel's groan through his chest though no sound came from his throat, felt the angel's insistent erection against his stomach. 

Benny slid down his body, wrapping both hands around Castiel's slim hips, thumbs brushing over hipbones, and Castiel's head slammed into the ground when Benny wrapped his mouth around the heated flesh. The taste of blood rushing, just beneath the surface of the skin, and Benny was lost, so very very lost. 

He was lost when Castiel laid a hand on the back of his head, a hand that he should've been able to break with a touch, but laid heavy like tempered steel. Castiel's hips bucked up, fucking roughly into his mouth, hand holding him steady. 

It was never like that again, but Benny never forgot the power that coiled just under Castiel's skin. 


	2. Surrender

The second time it happened, Benny had felt Castiel's eyes on him all day. Dean spoke to the angel, told tales of what they were going to do when they got topside again, and kept the angel in sight at all times. Benny knew the angel belonged to Dean, even if Dean himself couldn't quite see it yet. But Castiel's gaze had been drifting today, and Benny could feel it burning into the back of his neck. When the darkness deepened, and Dean couldn't move forward anymore, they made camp. 

This time, when their eyes met, there was surrender in Castiel's eyes. 

The angel turned away from the camp, and Benny followed into the woods. They didn't go far, and Dean was still just within sight when Benny grabbed the angel and threw him into a tree, pinning him there. 

"Touch me," Castiel gasped before Benny covered his mouth with a hand, teeth scraping his neck. Castiel tilted his head to the side, and that was all that Benny needed to bury his fangs into the angel's shoulder. 

Castiel groaned low in his throat, pushing his hips back against Benny's cloth-covered crotch, and Benny felt the new blood in his body rush south to respond. He wasn't sure about the angel's healing abilities in Purgatory, and it took an impossible effort to pull his mouth away from the wound. He swiped his tongue over the mark, catching every drop of blood that wept from the broken skin, the angel's blood like fire in his veins. Even the taste of sweat and dirt was like garnish to the finest of wines. 

He heard the snap of wood as Castiel dug his fingers into the bark of the tree, and Benny ripped the back of the damned coat open, pushing the white scrub pants down and exposing the angel's ass. Paler than the rest of his tanned skin, it ached to be bitten and spanked until blood swirled beneath the surface, but they didn't have time for that now. He unbuttoned his own pants, pushing the cloth out of the way, and spread Castiel, letting his cock slide between the angel's cheeks, rutting against his warm flesh. 

Castiel turned his head, breaking away from Benny's hand. "Do it," 

"This is enough," Benny whispered. 

"Do it." Castiel snarled, commanding. 

"I'll hurt you," 

Castiel laughed, the angel bloody  _laughed._  Benny growled at the challenge, his hand lowering to wrap around the angel's throat, squeezing only enough to cut off the angel's lethal laughter.  _Fine, if you want it that way._  

Castiel's cry died at Benny's hand as he shoved his way into Castiel with short but brutal thrusts of his hips until he was fully seated inside the angel. Castiel was breathing heavy against the bark of the tree, but he gave no protest, only pushed his hips back against Benny. The smell of fresh blood hit his nose, and Benny growled again, his fangs pricking against his lips. Castiel didn't wait for him to get himself under control, and shoved his hips back, fucking himself on Benny's cock. Benny pinned the angel more firmly against the tree, giving him no room to move as his hand tightened around his throat. Castiel whined as Benny slammed into him, the tree he was pressed against groaning in protest, his anguished moans cut off by Benny's hand, and though he had no need to breath, his vessel began to protest the lack of oxygen. Castiel closed his human eyes, and let himself feel only with his Grace. 

Benny buried his fangs in Castiel's throat once more, this time well above the line of his shirt, striking the carotid artery with flawless precision. He waited for the slowing of the bursts that told him his victim was dying, but they never came, and when Benny pulled away, blood still leaked from the angel. Castiel opened his eyes to a bare slit, and that silent look told him he'd never need to worry about draining the angel. 

He pulled Castiel away from the tree and pushed him onto his knees without pulling out, the new position allowing him to reach a hand around, shoving down the front of Castiel's pants and wrapping around the base of his shaft. From the new vantage point, the two of them had a clear view of where Dean slept mere yards away. 

"Imagine," Benny whispered as the angel shuddered beneath the endless onslaught of his thrusts. "If he opened his eyes right now...and saw you on your knees...taking my cock so good..." 

Castiel closed his eyes and whined, his body spasming around Benny and his cock pulsing in his hand, spilling his release onto the forest floor. Benny bit Castiel once more, on the back of his shoulder, and followed him shortly thereafter. 

Benny pulled away, sitting back a couple feet away from the angel, and Castiel collapsed onto the ground, curling up as his body trembled through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Benny tried to commit the sight to memory, the sight of Castiel completely spent, blood and semen trickling down his thighs, throat and shoulders bloody, and a bruised handprint on his neck. For a second, it was perfect, then Castiel was standing as if nothing had happened, skin and fabric knitting itself back together, bruises and bites disappearing as if they never were. Castiel looked down at him with gratitude in his eyes, and then he was gone, returning to the clearing and sitting next to Dean. 

Benny swiped his tongue over his lips, not daring to let a single drop of the angel's addicting blood escape him. 


End file.
